


Lazy Sunday

by knitekat



Series: Lazy Sunday [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Humor, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick is hoping for a lazy Sunday on the first weekend he and James spend together... until interrupted by James' neighbour's cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuntyPam](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AuntyPam).



> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

Nick slowly woke and sighed. He was snuggled beneath the warm quilt and had no desire to leave it and face the cold bathroom. However the need to pee was growing more urgent with each passing moment.

With a hiss of discomfort as his feet touched the floor, Nick almost dashed into the bathroom. The sooner his little problem was dealt with, the sooner he could be back in bed with his lover.

Washing his hands, Nick looked at himself in the mirror. He was the wrong side of 40 and somewhat podgy. He didn't consider himself a catch in anyone's books, and at this stage of his life, he had considered the chance of him meeting someone to be about zero. How wrong had he proven to be?

Nick smiled as he recalled the past week when he had finally realised that he didn't hate Les ... James, but that they had simply been locking horns over an unrecognised mutual attraction.

Nick's thoughts were broken into by movement in the bedroom and he smiled. Maybe he could persuade James to spend the day in bed. After all, it was their first weekend together and Nick felt it should be celebrated by lots of sex and snuggling.

The sleepy voice of his lover sounded and Nick frowned. Did he hear that correctly? “James? What did you say?”

James' voice was somewhat amused as he said. “I said 'Spider, Nick will be back soon and he'll sit on you if you stay there.'”

“You talk to spiders?” Nick asked as he left his contemplation to investigate the creature that James was apparently having a conversation with. A slow smile spread across his face as he spied it. “I assume that is 'Spider'?”

James nodded as he stroked the purring gangly black cat that sprawled across the cream-coloured quilt. “He belongs to my neighbour, but he's always in here.”

Nick slid into James' - no, into their bed and earned a glare from 'Spider'. “Hello, Spider.” He held his hand out for the cat to sniff. It soon lost interest and started to clean itself. “I was hoping we could have a lazy day in bed.”

“I think Spider is as well.” When Nick raised an eyebrow in a suggestive manner, James smirked. “Ah. That sort of 'lazy day'.” He pulled Nick over for a kiss and pressed for admittance with his tongue. Slowly duelling with Nick, James ran his hands over his lover's back to his arse.

Nick pulled free with a gasp and glanced towards Spider, who he noticed was watching with interest. “I can't do this while he's watching.”

James snorted and shook his head. “He's a cat.”

“I feel like he's going to mark us out of 10.”

James sighed softly, “OK. Spider, go home. Breakfast.”

Spider gave Nick a disdainful look before he jumped off the bed and out of the window.

“He's not happy with me, is he?”

“You're worried about what the cat thinks?” James rolled his eyes before pulling Nick back into a kiss and letting his hands roam freely over his lover's body, moaning as he felt Nick's hands on his own body.

Nick wiggled against James and both gasped as their cocks touched. “Please, James. I want you inside me.”

Soon, Nick was kneeling on the bed and shoving back as his lover took him, hard and deep and fast. The bed rocked slightly with each thrust as they moved closer and closer to orgasm and then over the edge into bliss.

Gasping as he recovered, Nick opened his eyes and met the calculating and smug eyes of Spider. “Wha?”

James stroked Spider while he also nuzzled Nick's neck. “Yes, Nick?”

Nick glared at both his smug lover and the even smugger looking Spider and demanded. “How long has he been here?”

James shrugged. “Probably for a while.” Spider butted his hand when he stopped stroking. “OK. OK. See, I'm stroking you, you menace.”

Nick laughed, “He's got you wrapped around his paw, hasn't he?”

James glared at him before sighing as Spider demanded attention, “Probably.”

“I think I can share you with him.” Nick announced as he pulled James into his arms and snuggled close.

Spider watched almost proudly as his charge and his new-found mate drifted into sleep, before curling up on the armchair. He had no wish to be kicked onto the floor again if they got frisky.


End file.
